


Scrambled Eggs

by betweentheloins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Holidays, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheloins/pseuds/betweentheloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco joins Harry and the Weasleys at The Burrow for an Easter surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: @whysotensepotter

“Happy Easter!” Harry shouted as he entered The Burrow, dragging Draco behind him. Draco unlaced their fingers and stayed behind to shut the door while Harry surged forward to hug his family. 

“Harry!” Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him. 

“S’good to see you, mate,” Ron told him, grinning ear to ear as he embraced his best friend. 

Draco quietly joined them beside the kitchen table. “Hermione, Ron,” he greeted them formally, still unsure of his standing with them. He and Harry had been married for almost a year and he was still convinced that they didn’t like him. 

Ron would argue that he wasn’t wrong-- Hermione insisted that Draco was actually growing on him.

“How have you two been?” Harry prompted, sliding his arm around Draco’s waist and drawing him to him. He could feel Draco relax at his touch as he lightly rubbed his thumb along Draco’s hip. 

“Fantastic,” Hermione began to babble, “Ronald’s been doing great at the shop with George and I’ve just started a new case-- it’s fascinating, really--”

“Everybody in the sitting room!” Molly interrupted, bustling between the four of them with a gigantic basket in her arms. 

“OUCH!” Ron grumbled as several baskets followed behind Molly, knocking him on the head as they floated through the air. He ducked out of the way of the others until they had all passed. “What the hell is Mum on about today?” he muttered, irritated. Hermione elbowed him.

“Ronald,” Hermione chastised, pursing her lips. 

Ron shrugged, reaching for another boiled egg. “I’m just saying,” he said with his mouth full, “it isn’t bloody Christmas. I don’t see why we’re sitting down all together to open our eggs this year.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “I don’t know, but I’m sure it’s a good reason,” she muttered, quietly trying to figure it out for herself. 

Harry simply grinned and gently pushed Draco toward the sitting room. 

“Let’s sit here,” he told Draco, leading him by the shoulders to the only sofa. 

“Potter, I don’t think we should-- the Weasleys--”

“Nonsense,” Harry told him, shoving him down on the worn cushions before sitting next to his husband. The rest of the Weasleys noisily joined them, trying desperately to cram themselves into the small space-- most of them were left standing. 

As Molly passed out the chocolate eggs to everyone, Hermione’s raised her eyebrows nervously when she noticed the size of Draco’s egg-- it was much smaller than everyone else’s, hardly bigger than a chicken’s egg.

Draco stared at it sadly. “Harry,” he whispered, tugging at his husband’s shirt, “look, I told you-- they don’t want me here. I’d like to leave.” He did not notice the room getting quieter as Molly shushed everyone into silence. Ron protested under his breath as he was made to abandon his egg and pay attention.

“Nonsense, Draco, just open the egg,” Harry encouraged. 

Draco, against his better judgement, opened cracked open the chocolate. 

Inside was a tiny pair of pink socks. 

“The adoption agency owled yesterday,” Harry said casually.

Looking expectantly at Harry, Draco clutched the itty bitty garments as though his life depended on it. 

Harry took both of Draco’s hands in his own. “One of the mothers picked us for her baby girl, Draco.”

“We’re getting a baby?” Draco croaked, tears forming in his eyes.

“We’re getting a baby.”


End file.
